Baseball Analogies
by WallflowerBitca
Summary: Short Stories about Willow and Oz, first base, second base, third base and Willow's first-ever home run, as well as an AU reunion in Istanbul. Mostly smut, smut, smut – with a few deep and meaningful words inserted to give substance.
1. First Base

**Baseball Analogies **

**Short Stories about Willow and Oz, first base, second base, third base and Willow's first-ever home run, as well as an AU reunion in Istanbul. Mostly smut, smut, smut – with a few deep and meaningful words inserted to give substance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em… Joss' brain-kiddies so please don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: I know there is general dissension in the ranks about what each base is, but I went off my version. 1****st**** – French kissing, 2****nd**** – naughty touching, 3****rd**** – oral, Home – All the Way! That's what I think of with bases anyways. If you don't agree, shut up and enjoy the sexiness.**

**Chapter 1: First Base**

**Set between "Passion" and "Killed by Death" in Season 2.**

"I still don't believe it, Oz…" Willow murmured, leaning against her boyfriend's leanly muscled chest. "It's like, one day she was teaching us computer science and the next she's just… poof. Gone. And it's like nothing ever happened, except it did. Badness happened. Badness in the shape of Buffy's dark and broody oops-we-had-sex-now-he's-evil boyfriend guy. He killed Miss Calendar! Oz, it isn't fair… she didn't deserve to die and she was working on restoring his sould 'cept now we'll _never _know how to do it because she's gone and even though I've sifted through all her files I can't find anything that might help us and-" Oz cut her off with an impassioned kiss planted fervently on her rapidly babbling lips. He pulled back, a hand still in her hair. It was set aglow, as if it were on fire, by the low, orange lighting in her bedroom and the luminescence from the half-moon outside made her skin shine. He'd never seen her more beautiful. But she was in so much pain – he could tell by the extra high babble-drive she had tonight. He hated that, having to sit here, trying to comfort her without having the slightest idea on how to go about it. Willow gazed into his pale eyes, searching for the comfort she craved so much. She reached out, lightly stroking his stubbled cheek, just watching his expression calm as her fingers danced.

Their relationship had astounded Willow. She felt so much for this boy – this man – and so quickly too! She never believed that she could care for someone as much as she cared for Oz. For God's sake, she was in love with the sandy-haired boy. She was still nervous though, a relative newbie to all things relationship-y. But hey, she was learning quick! She was the one to initiate the first kiss she'd shared with Oz. Their relationship was very intimate, certainly, but not on a physical level. She talked with Oz, more than anything. His intellect matched her own and they'd sit and talk for hours about anything and everything. He wasn't pushy, either. Especially not when it came to physical things – a gesture which Willow greatly appreciated. The idea of naughty touching still kind of wigged her. Sure, they'd shared many snuggles and a few brief kisses, but nothing more. As Willow gazed up into his kind eyes, she realised that she wanted … _more. _Not wanted, but _craved_. She wanted to taste him, know him.

Willow leaned up slowly, pressing her lips against his and parting them, just slightly. As always. He expected her to hold the kiss for a few seconds, then part again but this time she didn't. Willow opened her mouth a little wider, gently running her tongue along Oz's bottom lip. He parted his lips as well, letting her tongue slip between them. He could taste the faintest hint of strawberries on her breath and every movement from her tongue and lips was gentle, tentative. He pulled her in closer, sliding her into his lap and twining his fingers through her long, red hair. Her hands wandered too, clasping around his collar and stroking the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. He shivered at her touch, relishing in her taste and feel. The budding witch moaned slightly, leaning into him more. The lovers parted their lips further, tongue meeting halfway and starting their gentle explorations of the warm, wet caverns of the other's mouth. She stroked his tongue with hers, entering a friendly duel. He won dominance, sucking on Willow's tongue and relishing the little moan this yielded. He ran his tongue over every crevice of her mouth, feeling her shuddering at his administrations. She returned the favour, sucking on his tongue and massaging it with her own. She pulled back, sucking his bottom lip inot her mouth and nipping it gently before soothing it with her tongue. She leaned in again, recapturing his lips and tasting him again. Willow slid backwards, breaking the kiss, but remaining twined in the werewolf's strong arms, their foreheads resting together. She closed her eyes, relishing in the lingering taste of Oz in her mouth and his warm breath still on her face. She leaned in placing another light kiss on his lips, and another, and another. She showered his face and lips in desperate, emotion- filled kisses and she nuzzled at his face, an ache deep inside her. Her whole body was humming with a desperate need to connect to someone, to feel loved and protected. Oz encased Willow in his arms, lightly kissing the top of her head. He wanted to hold her like this forever, enjoying her strawberry taste and the sweet smell of her hair, to hold her and love her and protect her from the darkness outside of the walls. It was in that moment that he realised … he'd go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that the woman curled in his arms was safe. He'd do anything if it meant that she would never, ever come in harm's way. He pulled her face back up to his, gazing into her green, orb-like eyes for confirmation, before dipping his head down and capturing her lips, devouring her, tasting her… claiming her. She was his now, because, whacky as it sounded, he was nothing but a werewolf in love.


	2. Second Base

**Chapter 2: Second Base**

**Self explanatory – second base just about sums it up. Set somewhere between "Dead Man's Party" and "Homecoming" – it doesn't really matter s'long as it's pre-Xander-Willow-conversation about how far she and Oz had gotten (said conversation is in Homecoming if you wanna stop by Buffyworld and check it out).**

Oz walked quickly, realising that it was less than an hour until sundown and he was absolutely desperate to get in some Willow-smoochie-time in the library before he wolfed out. There was something about the days leading up to wolf-time that made him extra, um, _frisky. _Willow of course was well aware of it, but had been too shy about the physicality of their relationship to really want to help him. It didn't bother Oz though, not in the slightest. He understood her motivations and was more than happy to go at her pace. It just meant that he had to, well, take care of it himself. At home, that is. When Willow wasn't around. He was quite sure that his red-headed witch was aware of it, not that she said anything. Today had been different though, on every level. Oz was beginning to think that he was at an almost Xander-like level of horniness, something he was completely and utterly not used to! Everything seemed to turn him on today, and he'd had to make use of a well-placed binder not once, not twice, but three times already. He'd quietly questioned Giles about his increased libido the last time it had happened and the librarian had uhmed, ahed and stuttered his way through a brief explanation while fervently polishing his glasses. According the Giles, the animalistic side of Oz was brought closer to the surface during this time of the month, bringing him down to a more primal level of wants and needs. Giles mentioned that if he'd been paying attention he would have also noticed an increased desire for physical activity, eating and that his emotions would have been shorter, sharper and more unchecked. Of course, hello… seventeen year old boy, obviously wasn't going to pay attention to much else when he was incredibly horny all day. Of course, there was one main thing that sent his blood rushing south… and that was the sweet girl curled in a shadowy corner of the library.

Willow looked up as her boyfriend came in, offering him a dazzling smile which he returned happily. She beckoned him over and he seated himself on the cushions next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked, genuinely interested in the heavy tome she was clutching.

"I'm reading about werewolves. Well, more how wolfiness affects their human side…" she blushed deeply, averting her eyes.

"What?" Oz asked, "I like it that you're interested."

"It's just, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Well you have to now, don't you?" He chuckled, stroking her cheek.

"Well it's just that the book was kinda all suspicion confirm-y." She ran a hand over his thigh. "You're always a little different on wolf-week."

"Is that bad?"

"No!" Willow gasped, "no, not bad-different. Just… different. You're more, well … open I guess." She struggled for her phrasing, fiddling with a loose thread on Oz's shirt. "It's easier to read you, but at the same time way harder. You're simpler," she giggled. "More primal was how the book explained it." She smiled at him and he smiled back, brushing his lips against hers.

"I love that you care so much, Will." He stroked her hair gently. "Tell me more, I want to know."

"Well, it mentioned that you're physically at your peak, stronger, faster… it's harder to tire you out. More energised. It also mentioned that you'd get hungry more easily," she added with a giggle. "And, uh…" she blushed deeply, averting her eyes, "it mentioned a kind of … increased libido."

"Which I'm going to assume you noticed?" His eyes flashed gold as he grinned at her sweet, innocent face.

"You don't usually hold your binder quite as uh, low…" she flushed again. He just laughed, pulling her closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"I guess I don't. You just drive me – real me, not just wolfy-me – crazy miss Rosenberg, you really do."

Willow giggled happily, leaning up to kiss him again. This time they held their embrace, lips parting and tongues seeking entrance. Their tongues and lips touched, beginning their well-practiced dance, sliding, pushing, rubbing and nipping. Willow wound her hands more tightly in Oz's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss further. Make-out sessions for them had become quite regular, but hands hadn't yet strayed from hair, shoulders or backs… still, their kisses were delightful, impassioned and blazing with the energy of young love. Willow pulled herself closer to Oz, not breaking their kiss, but trying to get closer, so that their bodies were touching more tightly.

"Wills, are we alone?" He asked quietly, not wanting Giles to walk in on them like this.

"Yes," she breathed, capturing his lips again, her heart pounding with a desire she'd never felt before. "He's gone out… everyone else is gone… we're-all-alone," she punctuated each word with a passionate kiss to a different facial feature. Willow then did something she'd never done before. She raised a leg and knelt over Oz's lap, straddling him and cupping his face in her hands before kissing him again. She moved forward slightly, still aching for closeness. Oz grimaced slightly and she pulled back, eyes wide and worried.

"God, Oz… did I hurt you?"

"No, no… I'm just…" he blushed, his chest still heaving from Willow's passionate lips. "Just a little uncomfortable. But it's fine, really." Willow had never seen him so flushed or embarrassed before, and for a moment couldn't understand what he was talking about, and then she looked down. Now, Oz had been aroused during their make-out sessions before, sure… the slight bulge in the front of his trousers had always made Willow quite proud really. It made her feel wanted. But this? Oh wow. This bulge definitely wasn't slight, it was very hard, straining against his fly and he grimaced with every movement. Willow blushed too, then looked up.

"Do you, uh… want to keep going or is it too…" she trailed off. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her in close.

"I'll survive," he growled in a low, throaty voice. She straddled him again. This time she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and an unusual level of moistness between her own legs at the new sensation. She rocked back and forth slightly and he continued kissing her, enjoying not only the pull of the material of her overalls against her ache, but also the feeling of Oz's erection sliding against her leg. "Willow…" he murmured, pushing her back slightly. "I'm not really sure if you know what you're doing right now but…" she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, you doof. It feels good for me, it's driving you crazy… and I find that I'm enjoying it. Now shush and kiss me."

Oz ran his hand down her back, coming to rest on her buttocks, hoping her hadn't pushed it too far. He figured he hadn't though, for God's sake, his innocent, sweet, little Willow was practically dry humping him. She ran her hands down his chest, hungrily devouring his mouth and sucking at his tongue. She stopped at the top of his jeans, running her hand over the bulge again and again, obviously enjoying herself. Still locking lips, she fumbled at the button of his jeans, undoing it and the zipper, offering him some relief. His penis sprang upwards, tenting in his boxers. Willow grinned, pulling back and admiring her handy-work. He brought a hand around and stroked her cheek.

"I don't want you to think that this… what we're doing now… I don't want you to think that it's all just out of increased wolf-libido. Willow, I love you. I really, really do."

"You're my everything, Oz. I'd never think that. It's what we both need right now," she leaned in and kissed him again before pulling back and running a finger over the head of his dick, still covered by his boxers. He pulled her in, running a hand down her chest and resting it lightly on her breast.

"Is this okay?" he asked gently.

"Better than okay," she beamed.

He circled her nipple with a fingertip, feeling it harden beneath her cotton overalls. She slowly began stroking him through his boxers again, leaning in and kissing him gently, just soft, short kisses over and over again. Her touch on his hardness was feather-light, gentle and enticing. She began to apply more pressure as she ground herself slightly on his thigh. Oz could feel a slight wet spot on her overalls, which turned him on to no end as she rubbed herself against him. As her pressure increased, so did the pressure inside of him.

"Willow…" he warned, "if you don't want me to cum, you need to stop now."

"I don't mind…" she leaned in and kissed him again. He raised his thigh upwards, putting more pressure on the aching wetness between her legs. Almost instantly she stiffened, jerking slightly and shuddering into another kiss as her first-ever boyfriend-induced climax shook her. She groaned, kissing him more and more passionately as the aftershocks subsided. She stroked harder now, the want inside her to see Oz cum rising to a blistering need.

"Willow…" he warned again. She very quickly slid his boxers over the head of his dick, and with one final stroke, this time her skin finally touching his, he climaxed. Hot, thick ropes of cum spurted out, catching in his boxers. A little hit Willow's hand, but she didn't notice, completely entranced. As he slumped backward, smiling goofily, she looked down noticing the splatter on her hand with a quizzical interest.

"Here…" Oz reached out, going to wipe it off, but she pulled back. Looking down again, she hesitated, then put it to her mouth and licked it off.

"Not as bad as I expected," she gave Oz a grin.

"My God…"

Willow looked down at him, gently tucking him back into his (rather sticky) pants and re-zipping him. She noticed a wet patch on his thigh.

"Wow, it went that far?" She paused. "Wait…" He grinned, waiting for her ticking mind to figure it out. She squeaked, "I did that didn't I?" She ran a hand between her legs, feeling the sticky-wetness.

"Sorry," she grimaced.

"I don't mind in the slightest, Will." He beamed at her.

"That was of the extreme goodness," she said with a smile.

"It wasn't too much?" He asked nervously.

"No! No... no too much. Just right." She hugged him tightly, placing an ironically chaste kiss on his lips before standing. The library door opened and she turned, tugging Oz up as well. Giles walked in and, seeing the guilty looks on their faces, walked straight into his office without saying a thing.


	3. Third Base

**Chapter 3: Third Base**

**Okay… third base. Uh, enjoy? Set during "Bad Girls" you know how Buffy like, rejects Willow to go out and slay with Faith? Yeah, well this is what happens while Willow's all lonely without Buffy… because Buffy's off watching Faith kill a guy. Ya know? Anyways, context supplied, to the story!**

Alone. Again. Ditched. Again. Willow was at home, on her own, on a Saturday night because Buffy had gone off to get frisky with Faith again. Er… frisky with Faith and vampires. Nope, not much better… the duo of slayage had gone out to deliver punishing blows to the recently un-dead. There, less with the sexual tension. Willow rolled over onto her stomach, discontentedly flipping through the fashion magazines Buffy had left behind. Everything was so… skimpy. Willow wasn't one for skimpy. Sure, she liked knowing that she was showing just enough creamy skin to drive her boyfriend wild… but she didn't want to dress like a giant ho. She just rolled her eyes at the scantily clad little models that Buffy so idolised, shutting the magazine and gazing up at the Dingoes Ate My Baby poster at the head of her bed. She smiled, her thoughts instantly travelling to her boyfriend… and his skilled, guitar-playing fingers. Yes, Oz fingers. Those were definitely of the good. And other parts of Oz too. Actually, all of Oz was of the good! Not just good… fantastic. Potentially the best thing in the world. It had been almost four months since their little library encounter, and it had definitely been a repeated performance. They'd gotten a lot more comfortable too, caressing, grinding… feeling. It was all about eliciting the kind of feelings that ran like fire through their veins, an all-consuming heat that made them shiver and quake… groan into wet, heavy, open-mouthed kisses. Willow squirmed slightly, the thoughts about naughty touching with Oz prompting an uncomfortable heat and ache between her legs. Okay… time to stop thinking Oz-related thoughts. Okay, uh… Buffy. Buffy and Faith, with the frisky slayage… Okay, not helping. The slut-o-rama that was Faith elicited funny thoughts in Willow's head which she didn't really want to consider all that much… Oz. Thoughts of Oz. Oz hair… Oz smiles… Oz hands and ooh! A warm pair of hands touched down on her back and she felt Oz's familiar weight straddle her legs.

"Hey you," she said with a grin, secretly loving the fact that he felt comfortable enough to sneak into her room in the middle of the night.

"Hey," he replied, beginning massaging her back gently.

"Ooh… God, Oz. That feels so good."

"Your muscles are all tight," he said with concern, kneading softly.

"Musta been that great honkin' apocalypse last week," she muttered. "Be glad it's my muscles that hurt… not my, oh I don't know, internal organs?"

He laughed, but Willow could hear the concern behind it. She turned to look over her shoulder at her sandy-haired werewolf. He flashed her a grin, still massaging her tense muscles.

"Relax, Will," he said gently, positioning her arms and nudging her head down onto them. He felt some of the tension leave as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the massage. "Your pajamas really are not ideal for massages," he laughed as his hands slid against the silk nightgown.

"You can slide it up if you want," Willow said in a muffled voice.

"You sure?" he asked, knowing that Willow was kind of self-conscious about him seeing her in any form of undress. It was quite peculiar really… he'd touched Willow. Multiple times he'd had a hand up her skirt, gently rubbing her over her underwear – to climax most of the time – as she had done for him. In fact, she'd rubbed him without the underwear barrier… but still, he hadn't got a glimpse of anything more than creamy thighs and cleavage. Not that he minded of course, he completely respected that Willow wanted to wait a little longer, that she wasn't ready. Still, her logic confused him.

Oz's hands travelled up her bare thighs very slowly, raising goosebumps on her skin and making her tingle and pulse in her centre. He slowly lifted the silken nightgown, tugging it upwards until it sat on her shoulders, revealing a pert, underwear clad bottom and a lightly freckled back. Willow huffed, sitting slightly and pulling her nightgown completely over her head and chucking it into her laundry hamper.

"You didn't honestly think that was practical, did you?" She lay back down, the essence of calm. Inside however, she was completely freaking out. She lying in front of Oz in nothing but a bra and panties! Dear God, what was she thinking?

"Just giving you the option to cover up," he said kindly. She giggled, suddenly realising the absurdity of that statement. For God's sake, he'd brought her to orgasm a dozen times and she wouldn't let him see her underwear? She felt like such a spaz.

"You're an utter gentleman," she murmured. "And possibly the most patient man on Earth. Thanks for that, Oz." She turned, looking over her bare shoulder at him again and smiling. He returned the grin, then pushed her back down, beginning his massage again. She moaned quietly as his calloused fingers pressed against her knotted muscles, slowly unwinding them and relaxing her. He ran his hands down her back again and again, and she could feel her whole body humming with the pleasure his fingers were bringing her.

Oz was amazed. Willow was just a bundle of surprises. Every now and again she'd instigate one of these moments… a moment that would move their relationship on monumentally, changing their whole status. She's burst from her little Wallflower-Willow shell and become this little minx, capable of making him practically weak at the knees with the erotic things she'd do… though a lot of the time he was quite sure she didn't know how erotic she was being until she noticed his reaction. And a reaction he was having… Willow in her underwear, laid out on her stomach, his hands running all over her practically naked body. A whole world of wow. But hey, a whole year they'd been together (not including the two-week breakup there). It felt so very, very right. He'd been kneeling up, so that only his knees came into contact with the sides of Willow's legs, but he was getting tired. He lowered himself so that he was straddling the lean, smooth legs and he felt her hum.

"Do you know how much I love you Willow?" He ran his hands over her body again.

"I know how much _I_ love _you_."

As sensual and relaxing as the massage was, it was also having a completely different effect on the red-headed witch. She found her panties getting more and more damp and it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire… and had a direct connection to her crotch. She was flushed, and the ache between her legs was getting so intense she was in fact considering asking Oz to help her out. From the feel of the front of his trousers against her upper thighs, he was enjoying this too though – which was very good. Willow was feeling slightly embarrassed however… she could smell the sweet scent of her own arousal, and was quite sure that Oz could too.

Oz ran a hand down her back and over her buttocks, stopping to rest on her upper thighs. She unconsciously parted her legs slightly and he smiled, seeing the spreading wet patch on her underwear. He ran a finger down the gusset of her panties, laughing softly at the dampness.

"I'm gonna guess you enjoyed the massage," he asked teasingly, stroking her with slightly more pressure and making her arch back into his hand. She flipped herself over quickly, running a slender finger down the bulge in his jeans,

"You can talk," she just rolled her eyes, but flashed him a grin. He wasn't looking though; he was staring down at her. She flushed self-consciously, going to cross her arms over her chest.

"Don't…" he murmured. "You're beautiful." He ran a finger over her pussy again, eliciting a slight moan.

"Please…" she whispered, her arousal humming through her body and setting her nerves on fire.

"May I, this time?" he whispered quietly, running a finger under the waistband of her panties.

"Of course," she pulled him down kissing him forcefully. He gently tugged the scrap of cotton down her legs, admiring the beautiful patch of neat, russet curls nestled between her legs. He ran his finger through them, appreciating the downy feel and the wetness as he reached her slit. He looked into Willow's emerald eyes for confirmation, which she granted with a smile and a gentle kiss. He ran his finger gently over the glistening lips of her pussy, a tingle shooting through the witch at this intimate contact. He gently parted them, admiring the beautiful, pink inner lips and the pulsating clitoris, begging to be touched. He dipped gently into the wetness, then brought it up, circling her clit in slow motions. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned at the gentle onslaught of pleasure. This… every movement, every touch… it all felt so right and so perfect. The way his fingers danced around her pussy, mapping a choreographed disco of pleasure… it was as if he'd been made for her, a perfect fit.

"You're my everything, Willow," he whispered, before planting a gentle kiss on the apex between her breasts. He placed a second on her rib cage, then moving further down her body, placed a third on her navel, even dipping his tongue in – all the while never ceasing the tender stimulation on her clit. She reached for him, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure, but he pushed her back.

"This is for you, Will. All for you." He kissed her deeply again, before resuming his fairy-light kisses on her abdomen. Tentatively, he placed one on her curls and she raised her quivering hips to his mouth slightly, as if confirming how much she wanted… no, craved, his most intimate kiss. He ran his tongue slowly down her slit, tasting her sweet juices… like strawberries and sugar and spice. He moaned, gently lapping at the juices on her downy lips and soft thighs. Slowly, he ran his tongue deeply inside her slit, eliciting a moan and another little flood of Willow-juice which he lapped up appreciatively. She groaned, almost in ecstasy with the feel of Oz's tongue running over her most sensitive places. He slowly sucked her clit into his mouth and began swirling it and sucking it. She moaned, shuddering over and over, her climax fast approaching.

"Please, more…" she moaned, stroking his hand and twining her fingers into his hair. In understanding, he very slowly slid a finger deep into her slick channel, feeling her velvety walls clench around him. Oz's sensitive mouth picked up the pulse and he sucked the throbbing clit, prolonging and intensifying his lover's exquisite release as he curled his finger upward to meet that sweet spot inside her. Willow cried out loudly, moaning her pleasure as her climax rocked through her body, making her shake and a Willow-flood dampen the sheets. Oz crawled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as the aftershocks subsided. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue and she moaned into the flavour.

"Oz… thank you. That was, so… Oz," she looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too, Willow."

"Willow!" came a voice from downstairs. Oz yelped, diving off the bed.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you okay, I could have sworn I heard you scream…"

"Oh, uh… it's nothing, mom. I'm fine really."

"Now Willow," Sheila's voice called up, her footsteps nearing the door, but without intention of entering. "Masturbation is a healthy and normal-"

"Mom! Go! Leave, before you scar me for life…"

"Just as long as you understand that your father and I have read extensively on the topic from some of the top paediatricians and child psych-"

"MOM!"

Oz drew himself back up onto the bed, laughing almost hysterically. Willow looked at him somewhat disdainfully, but couldn't keep it up. She completely cracked up laughing, realising the ridiculousness of what had just happened. Oz sighed.

"I like your mom."

"What?!"

"Well, when my mom caught me masturbating she just told me I'd burn in hell, then threw out all the tissues in the house."

Willow giggled. "Y-you masturbate?"

Oz just rolled his eyes.

"C-can I see?" she murmured with a blush. Oz smiled at her gently, pulling her face to his and kissing it desperately. He devoured her mouth, sucking on her lower lips as they pulled apart. He could feel all his blood rushing in a determinedly southward direction, his hardness as Willow's request already becoming uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" He looked into the emerald pools of her eyes, searching to make sure that he didn't make a mistake.

"Sweetie, I've already _helped_ with said task," she giggled. He settled himself on her bed and unzipped his jeans, groaning at the relief. Slowly, he eased himself from his boxers and Willow smiled, watching him completely fixated with an unconsciously open mouth. He slowly ran his hand up and down the erect member, and Willow's pointed tongue darted out, reflexively licking her lips. He groaned at the movement, looking at her with desire-darkened eyes. She moved forward, gently circling the head of his dick with her index finger, spreading the drips of pre-come. Her eyes were still wide and dark, her gaze unwavering as she watched his hand moving faster. Suddenly a thought came to her head, an act Buffy had mentioned - which Willow had barely considered in her explorations with Oz – but it seemed so right in the moment. Her mouth and (still-bare) crotch wet, the beautiful cock before her… all she could think was that she wanted to taste him, as he had done for her. She leaned forward, her hair falling slightly over her face.

"Willow?" Oz said, surprised at her movement. He'd been enjoying her gentle ministrations.

She didn't say anything, just moved forward. Willow's tongue flicked out, lapping up the drop of pre-come. Oz let out a low, growling moan at the delicious feeling. "Are you sure?" he whispered to her, circling a hand in her hair. In reply, Willow ran an inquisitive tongue right from the base to the tip, exploring thoroughly and testing his reactions. She flicked her tongue over the mushroom-top and he groaned. Taking it as a good sign, she applied more pressure, then slowly took him into her mouth. She pressed down, then let his fullness slide all the way to the back of her throat, then back out so that only the tip was captured by her lips. She repeated the movements and felt Oz stiffen.

"Will… I'm so close, b-but I'll try and warn you before…"

"Don't," she whispered, licking again, "don't warn."

"But…"

"I want know what you taste like Oz, all of you," she murmured between sucks, "don't warn me."

And warn he didn't. Within twenty seconds she felt him tighten and pulse, and felt the ropes of hot, thick come spurt into her mouth, which she hungrily swallowed. As he came down from his climax, Oz pulled Willow up to him, kissing away a droplet of himself from her chin before letting her tongue slip between his lips.

"That was…" she shook her head in wonderment. "I'm really glad we did that," she whispered quietly. "It felt so…"

"Right?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly. Right."

**LOL – That got long. Ah well… The next one shouldn't be as long because I won't get so caught up in the lead-up scenario – Joss already wrote it for me.**


	4. Home Base

**Chapter Four: Home Base**

**We all know when this happened – Joss was kind enough to let us in on the lead up. (Obviously) set in Graduation Day Part 1 – ya know, when Oz was 'panicking'.**

Willow tossed her book aside. "Who am I kidding? I'm not gonna find a spell to stop the ascension. I'm not a witch, I can't even change poor Amy back into a person." Willow slumped forward, nearly in tears. Why was this so hard?

"But you got the swinging habitrail goin'…. I think Amy's in a good place emotionally." Oz joked, softening at Willow's fragile look. Suddenly she rounded on him, almost angry – something he'd never really seen before.

"Oz!"

"What?"

"Couldn't you at least _pretend _to care about what's happening?"

"You think I don't care?"

"I think we could be dead in two days' time and you're just being ironic detachment guy!" Willow looked almost desperate and Oz's heart nearly broke at the look on her face.

"Would it help if I panicked?" At that moment, he would have gone to the ends of the Earth for her, if only it wiped the miserable expression off her face.

"Yes! It'd be swell!" She cried, sitting up. "Panic is a thing that people can share in times of crisis and, and everything is scary now, you know, I don't know what's gonna happen. There's all sorts of stuff you're supposed to get to do after high school," she paused with a slight blush, "and I was really looking forward to it and now we're probably going to die instead and I'd just like to feel that-"

Now, usually their relationship had moved forward because of some incredibly erotic or impassioned thing that Willow had done unintentionally, but this time it was driven by Oz's frantic need to quiet her desperate babbling, give her some release and maybe even a little happiness – if only for a small while, because it would be worth it if he got to see her happy again. That's why he did it. That's why he launched himself forward and quieted her with a blazingly passionate kiss, which completely stopped her in her tracks. She began kissing him back, deepening the kiss and letting their tongue meet. Suddenly confused, she pulled back. She really didn't get boys. Did Oz seriously want a make-out session _now_? In the middle of an apocalypse?

"What are you doing?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, his own glowing with arousal, love and the slightly less obvious hint of fear. "_Panicking." _

And he pushed them both down onto the bed. Their mouths met in a flurry of lips and teeth and tongue, as they both tried to devour each other. Willow was so desperate to feel, to know love again that she wanted to kiss him so deeply that she could just crawl inside him. She wanted him. Not just in an "I love you" way, but in a lusty, primal "I need to feel" way. That was all that was left, their love, their feelings. If they were going to lose it all tomorrow, she wanted to feel, really, truly, feel… if only for a night.

She pulled him down against her so tightly Oz feared he was crushing her, but she still held him fast. His hands were on her breasts, feeling her impossibly hard nipples against his palms. She quickly divested him of his shirt and pants, him doing the same for her. For a moment they sat about a foot apart on the bed, just gazing at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. They needed no exchange of words, they both knew in the moment he first kissed her where this was going.

"More than I've ever been sure of anything."

"I love you, Willow. Know that."

"I-I love you too, Oz. I love you."

He pulled her in close, once again devouring her mouth, but this time it was gentler. There was the same raw desire and passion that had been present a minute ago… now the kisses were tender and emotional. He slid his hands down her torso, lightly raking his fingers over her belly and drawing gooseflesh. Slowly, his hands slid around, unsnapping her bra. He let the material fall away, revealing the hard, dusty peaks of her nipples. He lowered his head, slowly running his tongue around each point and smiling as he felt her moan and arch beneath his ministrations. He slid down her body, ridding her of her panties as well. He placed a soft kiss in her curls, leaving a line of gentle licks right down to her slit. He ran his tongue through the wetness, gratefully inhaling her scent and tasting her. His strawberry. She knotted her fingers in his hair, groaning and raising her hips into his face.

"Oz…"

He began sucking, a ritual he knew well now and never tired of. He loved being able to bring her this kind of pleasure, feeling her writhe in desire beneath him as he devoured her. She was wetter than he'd ever experienced, a little dribbled of juice running down into her ass-crack. He hungrily lapped up every drop before returning to her clit with a powerful suck. She bucked again, moaning.

The sensation of Oz's most intimate kiss was still the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced. Her whole body was like a finely tuned instrument, and he knew how to play it better than anyone. He'd draw out every ounce of pleasure, leaving her shuddering and groaning as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. It was these moments, as she climaxed with him still touching her that made her feel closer than ever to him, as if, in that moment, they were completely one person. This time was no exception. He could feel her orgasm approaching and with one last flick, she was sent rocketing over the edge. He sensuously ran his tongue around her folds, soothing her as she shuddered with her climax.

He crawled up beside her, intending to let her come down from her high before they continued, but she just grabbed him with a renewed passion, capturing him in another blazing kiss. She pressed her hand against his hardness and could already feel herself getting wet again. She stroked him slowly through his boxers, before removing them and leaning back to admire him. She definitely liked his penis. But tonight… it was going to be different. She wasn't just going to have it in her mouth, she could feel the heat between them crackling with a new electricity – something incredible was about to happen. She moved over to him, pressing their naked bodies together in a way that they'd never touched before. Skin against skin, she felt like she was burning.

"Do you have a…?"

"Yes," he whispered, leaving her with a burning kiss before sliding off the bed and rummaging in his wallet. He pulled out a small foil packet and began to rip it open, but she took it off him, wanting to do it herself. She beckoned him closer and slowly reached out, using her index finger to stroke down his length. He took a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes to the pleasure. She eased the condom down over his shaft, stroking him as she did so.

"Are you definitely ready for this, Willow?" he asked.

"I need you, Oz," she whispered, "I don't just want you, I need you." She pulled him in and kissed him again. They fell back, this time his leg between hers. He ran a finger up her slit, testing her wetness. She was definitely ready. They kissed for a little while longer, Oz slowly grinding his thigh between her legs as he moved his kisses to her breasts.

"Oz, please, I need more…"

He grinned, realising that his grinding was teasing her.

"Sorry, my love…" he kissed her again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

And he slowly entered her, feeling her hot, tight wetness encasing the tip of his penis. He met a resistance and stopped, once again looking into her eyes for confirmation. She nodded, gritting her teeth. He pushed forward and she gasped, he felt the resistance break and he slid all the way in, feeling her shudder as the pain switched to pleasure.

"You okay?"

"Oh good… oh definitely abounding goodness…" She gripped his back tightly. He pulled out slightly before easing back in. She moaned and, taking her pleasure as a confirmation, set up a firm stroking rhythm. She groaned beneath him, raising her hips to meet each of his strokes. She was so warm and soft. This was perhaps the best thing he'd ever felt. He felt so… alive. It was like he was connected to Willow in every conceivable way.

Willow felt so connected, so at peace. She couldn't think of anything but the feelings Oz was bringing her… nothing else mattered in the world now except for the two of them. Just Willow… and Oz… and the energy that was exploding between them as they joined.

He could feel himself getting close to climax, so he began gently rubbing Willow's clit with his fingers, she bucked upwards at the sudden double-whammy of pleasure, and groaned as her second climax hit her. Her inner muscles contracting around him were enough. He climaxed with her, crying out, both of them dampening their moans with a kiss. As they both came down from their highs with a shudder, Oz pulled her close. Her green eyes were dark and wide, a goofy little grin on her face. He held her close, not quite prepared to break their connection yet. Slowly, he eased out, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he did so.

Willow almost ached from the sudden emptiness, but at the same time, she was so incredibly happy. She'd just done something that, a couple of hours ago, she feared she'd never get to do… now she was here, lying in her lover's arms, basking in the afterglow of love making.

Oz was completely sated, calm and happy.

In fact, neither of them had ever felt so good.

**I apologise, I'm crap at writing straight sex (maybe it's because I don't go for the stubbly crowd as a general rule?) either way, I hope that my straight readers aren't too offended :P Also, I have a question for any lesbians that read this, how do you define bases with your girls? I've never really thought about it myself but it occurred to me while I was doing this – is going down on a girl still third, when that's as far as we can go? I just skip the baseball analogies, personally. What about you?**


	5. Girl Talk

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

**"Once you fall for Willow, you stay fallen." Yep, Buffy and Willow have a girly night in season 5 – pre-The Body, post au-revoir-Riley. Say, around Checkpoint? NO BUFFY/WILLOW SEX. Just them talking about conquests. They're conquistadors. And comfortadors. **

"Buffy?"

"Willow?"

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure," Buffy giggles. "We haven't done that since high school." Both girls paused at this statement, blushing deeply in remembrance of the game they'd played with Faith and Cordelia back at the beginning of their Senior year. "Truth or dare?" Buffy asked, breezing past the blush-worthy memories.

"Truth," Willow giggled. "And we're grown ups now, so no copping out and asking me what my favourite icecream flavour is, _B_," Willow teased, repeating Faith's words. "But in all seriousness, I played this for the juicy answers, so give me your worst.

"When did you get to third base with Oz and Tara?"

"Never both at the same time…" Willow giggled, then raised a slightly interested eyebrow at the thought. Shaking a head she chastised herself for her very Vamp-Will thoughts before answering. "With Oz… it was the night you gave me the brush for Faith… you know, when she killed the deputy-mayor. He gave me this massage, and we got all hot and… hard… and it just kind of happened. Like an explosion of teenage hormones. Then my mom called out to tell me that she was okay with me masturbating… I just agreed, didn't tell her I had Oz's dick in my mouth."

Buffy laughed, her innocent little friend was more adventurous than she let on. "And with Tara?"

"Lesbian bases are kinda… different," Willow giggled. "Third with a guy is home with a girl."

"Okay, fine, oral sex, Will."

"The…" Willow blushed, not because of the topic but because of the answer she was about to give, "the night that… that you gave us the brush for Faith – though Tara realised that it was actually Faith in your body and all that…"

"I sense a recurring, rather Faithy, theme here," Buffy was laughing almost hysterically. "She always manages to infiltrate our naughtier games doesn't she?"

"Truth or dare?" Willow said, hoping to get in the question she so desperately wanted to ask.

"Truth," Buffy smirked, knowing what Willow's question was going to be.

"Faith… do you – did you – like her? In a more-than-friends-more-than-slayers-way."

"Won't deny that having her gyrating against me got me a little worked up," Buffy smiled. "It led to some, uh, experimentation. You know, like you and Tara."

"Yeah… Tara and I are totally just experimenting. We've been together for over a year now, Buffy."

"That's what I meant… what Faith and I had, it was experimentation in the sense that what you and Tara has is experimentation."

"Being that it's not?"

"Exactly." Buffy rolled over, looking at Willow. "We had a relationship there for a while, albeit a brief one. But for about two weeks, we were close as anything. Around the time I frequently blew you guys off to spend time with her."

"When did it end?"

"Well, I refused all of her advances after she killed the guy… we kind of had a fight and everything went to hell in handbasket. We never had anything more after that, not really. There were moments… sexually charged, pussy-aching, lust-filled moments when all I wanted to do was throw her down on the nearest table and fuck her brains out, but all I had to do was remind myself what she'd done and the feelings would… ease."

"How far'd you get?" Willow said in wonderment. She'd obviously noticed the insane sexual tension between Buffy and the rogue slayer – hell, everyone had noticed. Even Giles. She just hadn't known that anything had ever happened, though it seemed pretty strange for it to not have.

"How many truths are you getting here?" Buffy laughed.

"Oh come on, I need my vicarious smoochies!"

"From the sounds I hear coming from the training room when you and Tara think we aren't paying attention, I'm quite sure you're getting… non-vicarious smoochies. In special places might I add," Buffy teased.

"These are just make-up ones for the lack of said smoochies in high school."

"Fine," Buffy muttered. She eased closer to Willow in the bed, so that they were both only inches apart in the semi-darkness of Buffy's room. "Faith and I shared some rather… charged… kisses. Lots of naughty touching. No, er, intimate kisses."

"Oh come on Buffy, I've done it all before. You can use the real words." Willow rolled her eyes in exhasperation, then paused. "Who would have thought," she said with a giggle, "me be more sexually experienced than you."

Buffy just grinned at her friend. "Faith and I never went down on each other then. Happy now? But we did get hot and heavy with the smoochies and the fingering and the rubbing." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, really quite happy to have made the admission. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Willow said, with a puckish grin.

"I dare you to show me what it is that you do with your tongue to make Tara do that hand thing."

"What?!" Willow looked completely taken aback, Buffy, best-friend-slay-master-general Buffy couldn't have just asked Willow to do that!

"Oh, God!" Buffy replied, clapping a hand over her mouth, realising what her request had sounded like. "Not that, no… Definitely no to that."

"Oh thank God…" Willow sighed. "What tongue thing then?"

"I wanna know what you do when you kiss Tara… I've always been a crappy kisser, except maybe with Faith but that was more sucking face than kissing… a-and when you kiss Tara, her hands always clench, then unclench and she runs them down your back like she's so turned on she can hardly move! Will, teach me to kiss like that."

Willow grinned. This she could do. Hell, she'd already done the practice-make-out session with Buffy back when they were in high school. There'd never been anything sexual about it, it was always simply experimentation, finding a good technique, practising for the real thing. The red-head nodded, sitting up and pulling Buffy with her.

"It's easy, okay?" She pulled Buffy closer so that they were almost touching noses. "You just have to be firm, but gentle at the same time. Caress my tongue the same way you'd caress my back or my hair." Buffy nodded. "Who would have thought," Willow mused, almost to herself, "that I'd be the one giving you make-out lessons?" She shook her head. "I remember when we kissed for almost two hours, just because I was so nervous about kissing Oz and messing up."

"I remember too. You were a natural, Will." Buffy grinned, then leaned in and locked lips with her friend. Willow took charge, parting her lips slightly and sliding her tongue over Buffy's bottom lip. She nipped it slightly, sucking it into her mouth before sliding her tongue deeply into Buffy's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Buffy slowly began to caress Willow's with her own, exploring Willow's mouth. They pulled apart slowly, letting their eyes readjust to the distance.

"Wow…" Buffy breathed. "I now understand Tara's reaction. Willow, that was seriously the best kiss of my life."

"Glad you approve. And you are NOT a crappy kisser, Buffy. Far from it."

"Thanks," Buffy looked at her hands, then back up at Willow. "You're brilliant at the tongue thing. Honestly, you're so good at the tongue thing I envy Tara in every imaginable way."

"We're not talking about the kissing tongue thing anymore are we?" Willow asked with a sly smile.

"No," Buffy admitted sheepishly. "I guess I'm just kinda jealous of you two. Riley, he was complete shit at oral. Angel was amazing, but hey… we didn't do that very often. Couldn't risk him getting his rocks off if we took things too far."

Willow looked into her lap, then back at Buffy. "How can you be shit at oral?"

"Too much teeth, not enough tongue… I'm lucky if he _finds _my clit. Even if he does, he never sticks it out for more than about three minutes… so not enough time. He may get off fast, but I need a little more time."

"Was the sex itself good at least?"

"While it lasted. He knew how to use what the Gods gave him, that was for sure. Sex definitely of the good… but he came quick. I only ever got off once before he'd come."

At this notion, Willow cracked up laughing.

"What?!" Buffy cried.

"The idea of only getting off once during sex…"

"Go on… give me your enviably high magic number…" Buffy groaned, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

"Last night, eleven a-piece."

Buffy's eyes widened dramatically, covering her face with her hands.

"How long were you…?"

"Oh, about three and a half hours I suppose." Willow shrugged. "A lot of that was strip teases and kissing though."

"Twenty-two orgasms in three and a half…" Buffy seemed absolutely stunned. "Is that normal, or?"

"Yeah… anywhere between eight and fourteen each when we have a while." Willow paused, "when we only have like half an hour we only get in two or three each, but equally satisfying," the red-head said with a vixen-y smile.

"Riley and I had sex for half an hour max every time!"

"Sweetie, you want stamina? Go for the girls. They can ride you until you both explode."

"Ride, huh?" Buffy giggled.  
"You wouldn't know the half of it."

Buffy sighed contentedly. "My jealousy is flowing freely right now."

"I know something else that's flowing freely," Willow teased, pressing her hand against the damp crotch of Buffy's boxers. Buffy grinned, sliding a hand under Willow's nightgown and sliding her index finger over Willow's drenched panties.

"I'm not the only one," she gave Willow a brief rub through the cotton, which Willow reciprocated before spooning herself around her friend, hugging her tightly and enjoying the heat between their bodies. "You're the best friend ever, Will."

**Hope it wasn't too weird, but wanted to insert some more non-sexy stuff… plus, I'm better at writing femslash :P**


	6. Istanbul

**Chapter 6: Istanbul**

**Willow and Oz meet again, ****_"It was stupid of me to think you'd just be waiting."  
"I was waiting. I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like, if I'm old and blue-haired and I turn the corner in Istanbul and there you are- I won't be surprised. Because you're with me- you know?" _****Following one-shot inspired by that quote. Assume S8 comic never happened – think more Watchers Series… set when Willow is about 65. **

Willow Rosenberg was tired. So very, very tired. But she was still here, still fighting… even if she wasn't quite as athletic as she used to be. Oh, who was she kidding, she was never athletic. At least now she had a reason to look like a big spaz when she ran. Not that she looked old – here's the thing about a decade of magic abuse, it leaves you kinda… eternally youthful. Willow had dabbled in the black arts enough to strip her of some of her humanity. Turns out, the bit she stripped was the bit the caused her to age. Now, at sixty-five, she didn't look a day over 25. But for someone who had done so much in her life, she had surprisingly little to show for it. Here she was, the world's most powerful witch and only demons knew her name. She was still the side-kick of the longest (and second longest) living slayers in history. She had never even really found love. Sure, she'd had a few brief relationships since things fell through with her and Kennedy, but none of them had really lasted. There'd been that lovely young potential… they'd been together for nearly a year. Then there was Rowena… Willow was quite sure that Rowena could have been the love she was looking for, but just like the last time she found someone she thought she couldn't live without, she had to watch the woman die in her arms. That was Willow's life, a vicious cycle of love, happiness, death and pain. She'd even dated a guy for a little while there – and rapidly found out that she _so _didn't like that. Tara had officially made her a breast-gal for life. Tara. Tara Maclay was the best thing that had ever happened to Willow, hands down. She'd loved Tara more than anything, Tara had been her _everything_, her entire world, her soulmate. Willow was quite sure that was why she'd never really found true happiness romantically. How could she, when she'd found the one person in the world who was perfect for her? Sure, Oz had come close to that, Rowena even closer, but Tara? Tara blew them both out of the water. But after everything, the deaths of loved ones, the destruction of her town, spending every one of the 65 years she'd been alive living on hellmouths, she was still standing. And what's more, she was still standing with Buffy and Xander by her side. And her daughter. She still had her daughter.

Willow trailed her fingers along the sandstone wall, feeling the magic just waiting to burst forth, smiling at the sensation, but not giving herself the release she so craved. It had taken her 21 years of practising magic, but at the age of 37, in the arms of her lover as she gave birth to her child, she'd finally learned to control her own power. She'd learned to control it because, at that moment, she realised that she'd go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that the baby girl she clutched in her arms never came into harm's way. Now, another 28 years on, she still had that control and it was wonderful. But she couldn't waste her power frivolously now anyway, she was here in Istanbul for a reason. She was here to close a hellmouth, and she needed her power at full potency to do that. But still, sight-seeing first. She was walking around the dusty streets, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the spicy scents of local cuisine. She suddenly stopped, every one of her spidey-senses tingling. There was an energy near her, a powerful one. What's more, she knew the energy, she felt connected to it… she slowly walked round the corner of the large, sandstone building, tucking her red-hair behind her ears to allow for better hearing – and she saw him. Before her stood an elderly man, with white hair and green eyes. He had a soft, almost sardonic smile on his face as he looked at her and even now, still had his guitar slung over his back. Willow's energy reached out, but suddenly fell back, realising that she didn't have to. He was already with her.

"I'm not surprised," she murmured quietly.

"You're not supposed to be," he replied.

"Oh, Oz!" She threw herself into his arms. He caught her, hugging her tightly and both of them felt tears come to their eyes. She pulled back, looking at him seriously, "come back to my place, please. I want to talk,"

"Of course," he obliged, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Willow felt the familiar sparkage deep in her belly and sighed, suddenly feeling more content that she had in years.

"So, I have to ask, what's your secret?" Oz was clutching a steaming mug of coffee. Willow hadn't even had to ask how he liked it, she still remembered.

"Secret?"

"Yeah, c'mon, you must use some pretty damn fancy wrinkle cream."

Willow laughed, but then looked guiltily into her lap. "Many years of magic abuse… they kinda stacked up. I don't age. Never will. I'm immortal until someone kills me. Same as Buffy and Faith, actually. Did you know that? When slayers reach their physical peak, at like 28, they just stop aging. Only, no-one ever knew that because, well, Slayers never live past like 25. Well, until we did the activation spell. Now there's like 250 active slayers in the world at any one time… which is like totally cool, because, hey, got time to go on holidays. Not that I'm on holidays… official business actually, Istanbul's all hellmouth-y and…" she looked up at Oz with a grin. "And I'm babbling. I'm sorry."

Oz stared at her, stunned. Willow was immortal? Holy crap. "So you like, did a spell…?"

"Not exactly, the amount of dark magic I did kind of acted like a preservative. We didn't figure it out until I was in my forties though, and I was still looking, well… in my twenties."

Oz nodded. He really was back on a hellmouth. "And everyone else?"

"Buffy and Faith are really living it up – all coupley and what not. It took about seven years, but they're together now and happy as anything. Xander, well," Willow giggled, "Xander and Dawn got married back in 2012," she looked at her coffee. "We tried to send you a wedding invite, but we didn't know where to…" she just shrugged. "Same with the funeral invite," she added. "For Giles."

Oz nodded, though he knew the old Watcher couldn't still be alive, he still felt the tears stinging.

"And you?" Oz asked quietly. "I haven't heard anything about you since, God, 2002… The year Tara…"

Willow nodded quickly. "I've had a few relationships, but nothing that really lasted. Except Rowena, I loved her. I loved her so damn much. But hey, every time that happens they die in my arms right? But I had a daughter, with Ro."

"How?" Oz laughed.

"Magic," Willow replied. "We decided we wanted a baby, so we used magic." Willow pulled a picture from her bag, "she's 28 now, can you believe? Her name's Leah. I uh, I named her after Tara's mother."

"She's beautiful Will. Looks just like you."

Willow nodded, smiling. "What about you?"

"Ah, eternally in bachelordom."

"I knew I'd see you again, Oz. When Rowena died… I so desperately tried to find you. I was just so scared… I was so scared you were dead. There are only three people I've ever truly loved, and that's you, Tara and Rowena. Tara and Rowena, they both died in my arms. I was so scared that I wouldn't ever even get that with you. But now you're here. So warm, and alive and here… so here… and alive…" Willow threw herself into his arms, sending their empty coffee cups flying. "Oh Oz, I'm so, so glad I found you."

"Well, you predicted it," he said gently. "The very last time we spoke, you said that one day, you'd turn a corner in Istanbul and I'd be there. And here I am Will." He wrapped his arms around the – well, she was an old woman, but she didn't look it – girl and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him for confirmation, before leaning in and capturing his lips in hers. This wasn't about comfort or sex or even attraction. It was about love. It was about Willow getting to share a moment with the first man she'd ever loved and know that, without a shadow of a doubt, he accept her. He deepened the kiss, letting their tongue duel first in his mouth, then in hers. This was a dance choreographed long ago, but they still knew it well. They'd never really forgotten.

"You were always with me, Oz," Willow murmured, breaking the embrace. "I loved, and I lost, but you still had a place in my heart. You always will."

"Willow, I-I moved on," he said gently, "but I don't think I ever really stopped loving you."

"Come outside," she whispered, biting teasingly on his earlobe.

It was dark out now and they walked hand-in-hand into the moonlight. She looked up expectantly at the sky, grinning childishly at the huge, round orb of the full moon.

"Exactly 46 years ago, you came back to Sunnydale and tried to win my heart back," she whispered, lacing their fingers together tightly. "Exactly 46 years ago, Oz. It's why I came to Istanbul now, at this time of the year. I wanted to see you Oz, and I felt like the part inside of me that's always waited for you was awakening. I knew that if I came on the anniversary of your return to Sunnydale I'd see you. 46 years ago today, we parted ways for the last time."

"For the last time?" Oz asked, squeezing her fingers.

"We're not parting again, Oz." She said quietly. "I love you, maybe not the same way I used to. But I love you, I love your heart, Oz. I know that we'll never be together romantically, but yours in a friendship I can't bear to lose."

"You know you'll lose it sometime though," he murmured. "Willow, you're immortal. The most powerful and most feared witch in the world."

"And until then, I'm not leaving your side. Oz, it's not going to happen to me again. It just… it can't. I can't lose the only person left in the world that I've been in love with."

"You won't," he whispered. Oz leaned in, kissing her passionately again, this time, hands were everywhere, in hair, on butts, waists… Oz found his hands gently massaging Willow's breasts through her top, her hand stroking the bulge in his trousers. But it still wasn't sexual. It was release, for both of them. This moment was releasing them from their pasts, opening up their futures. Oz's hand found its way under Willow's skirt, stroking the wet gusset of her panties. She moaned into his mouth, feeling an enormous comfort in the familiarity of these actions. It wasn't the raw, passionate sex she'd shared with Tara, nor the tender, emotional side of her relationship with Rowena. It wasn't the animalistic was she'd fucked Kennedy or the gentle way she'd made love to Vi. It wasn't even the pure sexual pleasure she'd sought from Xander after her breakup with Kennedy. It was release, pure and simple. Release and closure, for the years that they couldn't have.

"Please," Willow ground out, biting down on Oz's shoulder. It was the only request he needed as he pulled her panties away from her skin and entered her in a swift stroke. She moaned into his kiss, feeling for the first time in years, completely filled. His thrusts were slow and gentle as he held her up against the wall, kissing her and touching her, wanting so desperately to crawl inside her. The moonlight bathed them in a soft, white light and Willow could feel herself drawing power from it, releasing her own essence into the night to mix with Oz's. He thrust harder as she cried out, feeling her contracting around him as she came with a scream and a shudder and she felt his seed running down the inside of her thigh. Neither of them could speak, still interlocked and holding each other, hoping that the moment would never end. Suddenly, she felt Oz stiffen his hold on her and she opened her eyes to see his eyes wide and shocked. He slid out of her and dropped to the ground, blood spreading steadily across his chest.

"You don't deserve him, Willow Rosenberg, you don't deserve anything!" Amy Madison wiped her knife on her jeans, before turning and disappearing into the night. Willow dropped to her knees, pulling Oz into her arms, desperately trying to kiss life back into his shuddering form. He looked up at her, their green eyes meeting as tears flowed between them.

"Don't listen to her, Willow Danielle Rosenb-" he stopped himself, looking into her eyes, "Willow Danielle, Atkinson, Maclay, Osbourne…" He reached a shaking hand out to her. "You deserve everything, the entire world. I love you."

And Willow sobbed as she watched the life ebb out of the first man she'd ever loved as she held him, watched as the light vanished from his eyes and all that was left was the milky reflection of the full moon.

**Oh… sad :( If you want me to throw another PWP on the end to lighten it, just drop me a line. I depressed myself. Now needing of vicarious smoochies…**


End file.
